


just a simple touch ( and it can set you free )

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Blow Jobs, Banter, Bottom Park Jimin, Chance Meetings, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends with Benefits Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, PWP without Porn, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Tension, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Taehyung is a workaholic and doesn't have much time for anything, at least until he meets Jimin.And maybe, just maybe, Jimin is worth making time for.





	just a simple touch ( and it can set you free )

**Author's Note:**

> basically an excuse for pr0n (( no surprise there lmao ))
> 
> this fic actually strayed from the "one more night" au i had planned for it but oh well 
> 
> c'est la vie, yes? x

  
  


Days like these, were the sun was at its brightest and there wasn't a cloud in sight, were favored by the brunet. The days where he didn't need to have a heavy coat accompany him nor cling to an umbrella in case of impromptu showers. Strolling throughout the crowded park, which is surrounded by stalls and people selling tasty little sweets, is a steadily pacing Taehyung who had no real destination in mind.

  


Having a rare weekend off from work meant he had two free days to do whatever he pleased, not that he had any pleasant ideas to pass the time. All the week was supposed to be filled with brain-storming a decent outing for himself yet he hadn't had a minuscule of time to do even that. Considering it had been nearly a year since he had weekends off, he hadn't the slightest idea what the city had to offer any longer.

  


While walking, warm eyes glance about at the people passing by, and he abruptly halts in place upon locking eyes with one person in particular. This person does a double-take, raven brows furrowing tightly together; it didn't matter that the two were inconveniencing the people surrounding them, the patrons attempting to circle around the bodies blocking the pathway to the center of the park.

  


Caught off-guard, the brunet doesn't breathe a word and, if he could even force his mouth to work, he had no idea what he would even say. The world around the two seems to freeze, as if the world had paused its revolving solely for the two to take each other in and drown in each other's intense gaze.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


If there were a personification of the word "awkward" and "dorky" then the youth would certainly own that title. College had been fun, honestly it had been, even despite the peculiar situations he had managed to rope himself into. Being as young as he was and recently graduated, he had managed to secure a job working in an office.

  


Was it enjoyable? _Not really_. Did it pay the bills? _Of course_. Learning how to use Microsoft programs in his computer class back in high school had surely prepared him for this type of sluggish work; he worked hours upon hours doing the most monotonous tasks that left him drowsy and bored. So bored that he stacked paper-clips or tangled them to form little necklaces and other gadgets for entertainment.

  


Wearing lavish suits had pleased him, as well as it pleased those around him. Women would roam the office and talk about him around the water-cooler in hushes whispers, thinking that he couldn't hear the crude things they would say about him; whether it was charming him and crawling beneath his desk to suck him dry or even ravishing him upon his desk.

  


Was he interested? _Definitely not_. Did it amuse him? _Abundantly_. It was annoying as it was flattering but it at least gave himself something to do, having to stifle his laughter behind a poker face or pretending to cough into his palm to hide the snickers bubbling within his chest.

  


Once he had rightfully earned his place, having rose from a temporarily worker to a full-time one, he had been granted Mondays and Fridays off. How ridiculous had that been, honestly. But he accepted it, he had to, because he had a lifestyle he desired to maintain and would have it no other way.

  


But on a rather dreary, raining Friday night he managed to find himself at a club to unwind. A vast majority of his friends were working that night and he had decided to accomplish the feat on his own for once. He had yet to change out of his white button-up and hadn't even removed his blazer when he arrived at the club.

  


The music was lively, hypnotic even, as he meanders through the clusters upon clusters of bodies to find the bar. A drink was what he needed, one strong enough to make him forget the myriad of work he had been given earlier that week. Who cared if he had work to get to in the morning? If he had a hangover the next morning he would call in sick, it wasn't like anyone would know the shenanigans he had gotten up to anyway.

  


Only one bartender is present behind the counter, a young man around his age with a sleeveless skin-tight shirt on with a pair of equally as snug jeans that hugged him in all the right places. Taehyung drinks him in, eyes resting on the nice swell of his backside, at least until he's startled by the redhead shifting swiftly on his heel to eye the brunet.

  


"I swear I felt you grope me with the way you were staring at my ass just then," snarks the redhead with a deviously smirk twitching upon his lips. He leans casually against the damp surface counter, head canting imploringly. "What would you like, then?" Taehyung is rendered speechless for the first time in his life, mouth opening to retort only to clamp firmly shut, eyes maintaining contact with the latter. He giggles, a noise that goes straight down south. "What about a blowjob?"

  


Taehyung nearly chokes on a moan; how could he be anymore pathetic. Working such strenuous hours meant he hadn't the time to form relationships with anyone let alone sleep with said people. There he was, flushing darkly like a schoolgirl at the mention of fellatio, of all things. He didn't even flush when the women at work talked about him in such a demeaning way.

  


"Yes, please." squeaks the brunet, attempting to come off confident with the echoing smirk he offers, but to no avail; oh, how he wished he had half the sex appeal of the redhead.

  


Nameless and blatantly flaming snickers once more as he pushes off the surface of the counter to wipe his damp hands onto his jeans. "Not that kind of blowjob, Armani." He shifts on his heel then to gather the necessary liquors to mix, glancing over his shoulder to regard the boy. "Tough day? You look like shit." 

  


Shit was an understatement, not after the hellish day he had just endured. There were an endless amount of documents he had been tasked to deal with, not to mention he had worked over-time, which was something he never had to do before. Usually temp workers were tasked with such a hassle but of course his boss detested him for some unknown reason and had left the job for him to complete.

  


Slender fingers reach up to adjust the tie around his neck, the thin fabric far too tight and formal for such an establishment. He purses his lips, lips quirking downward into a frown. "I feel like shit, so there's that." 

  


The redhead looks thoughtful as he glances at Taehyung once more, lips quirking upward in reassurance. "I'd rather _look_ like shit than actually _feel_ like shit," states the boy as he tops the shot off with a considerate amount of whipped cream. 

  


When he brings it toward the counter, however, the brunet discovers that there are two present. Before he can even open his mouth to inquire about it, the redhead is jogging around the side of the bar to join him on one of the tall stools. There's a wicked grin on his lips once more as he snags his shot and places the small glass in between his legs, wiggling his brows at Taehyung, who looks more than a little intrigued by the sight; if only he could keep his tongue within his mouth.

  


"Gonna take the shot, Armani?" coyly questions the redhead. Up above one of the strobe lights shines a pale neon onto his face, and the brunet stares at him in awe; his eyes were lined thinly in black and he had a shimmer of gloss coloring his plump lips. 

  


"Taehyung, actually." informs the brunet as he flickers his gaze down at the shot still resting firmly between the latter's thighs. Perhaps a little too close to his crotch, if he were being honest. "So do I just—..?" His fingers move this way and that, pointing to the latter and then to his own mouth.

  


Feline-like and alluring nods enthusiastically and leans onto the counter with an elbow, resting the side of his head within his palm. "I'll do you next," promises the redhead with an amused snort, nodding his head in the direction of the glass. "Just do it, Tae."

  


Releasing any prior inhibitions, and quite possibly losing his sanity all in one move, the brunet scoots his stool back slightly to create more space before swooping down toward the glass. Above him, the youth holds his breath, eyes burning scorching holes into Taehyung's head. The brunet flicks the tip of his tongue out and offers the whipped cream, currently overflowing around the rim, a tentative kitten-lick. It earns him a sharp gasp from the still nameless boy, making the brunet smirk smugly. 

  


Once more he flicks his tongue out to taste the cream and it's more saccharine than he would like, but he didn't mind; how could he when he had someone so gorgeous eyeing him like a lion would its prey? He allows the tip of his tongue to circle the outer rim of the glass before finally managed to wrap his mouth the entirety of it. The redhead makes a noise, akin to a moan, when Taehyung sucks the glass into his mouth and straightens. 

  


He tilts his head back, the cool liquid sliding easily down his throat with the assistance of the whipped cream, and somehow manages to swallow the vast majority of the shot. When he realizes that he can't take it anymore, he reaches up to withdraw the glass from his stretched mouth and slams it down noisily onto the bar counter.

  


There's whiskey-colored stains on the front of his white shirt but he doesn't care because he's entranced by the sight of the latter licking his lips eagerly. Abruptly the boy is leaning forward, eyes flickering down toward his mouth, and Taehyung feels anticipation building—but of course, it's not his mouth that touches his, it's the latter's fingers reaching up to sweep the whipped cream clinging to the corners of his mouth away.

  


Nameless pops the tip of his finger into his mouth after successfully brushing away the mess and hums low in contentment. He blindly reaches for Taehyung's untouched shot and thrusts it in the direction of the brunet, mouth slightly parted, anticipating his turn. "Game's not over yet," reminds the redhead, eyes crinkling at the corners with his grin. Taehyung places the shot between his legs then peers at the latter through his lashes, challenging him. "I'm gonna give you the best blowjob you'll ever experience."

  


"I hope so," Taehyung squeaks beneath his breath as he leans back more comfortably against the back of the stool, hands resting limply on the sides of his thighs.

  


Its then that the redhead is hopping from the stool and finding his footing, bending his knees slightly to fit in the space between Taehyung's thighs. Both of his hands, warm and eager, are slapping Taehyung's away from his thighs to offer them a snug squeeze. He smirks, tilting his head slightly to the side, before licking a thin stripe up the glass from the bottom to the rim.

  


He takes his time with the glass and flicks his tongue over the whipped cream at the top, delving his tongue into the glass briefly and withdrawing ever-so-slightly to lick the remainder off his mouth. Dark eyes flicker up to survey Taehyung's reaction, the brunet red-faced and staring down at him with wide and blown eyes; he looks drunk already, honestly, but definitely not from the overly-sweet shot.

  


The redhead wraps his mouth around the rim of the glass once more and begins a steady bobbing of his head, rhythmic and with intent, eyes flickering upward to hold the latter's gaze as he does so. He moans noisily around the glass and flutters his lashes before closing his eyes completely. Taehyung unconsciously moves his trembling hands up to brush through the redhead's ruffled locks, tugging on them gently, urging him to take the shot.

  


Finally, after what seemed like hours of teasing, the redhead snorts and suctions his mouth to the cup and tilts his head back to down it. His adam's apple bobs as he swallows the contents, managing to get every single drop the glass had to offer, before he straightens up and thrusts the glass back onto the counter beside Taehyung's.

  


The redhead's chest is rapidly rising and falling as he stands inches away from Taehyung's still seated form, tongue darting out to collect the sugary cream. "Want another?"

  


"Depends." Taehyung murmurs in return, his confidence—or liquid courage—goads him on: "what time do you get off?"

  


The redhead laughs once more as he attempts to shield the obvious bulge his tight jeans bunch around. "Usually guys ask my name first before offering to take me home," lightheartedly teases the redhead as he awkwardly strolls back around the counter once more.

  


Taehyung wets his chapped lips and tastes the remnants of whiskey on his tongue. "Tell me then?"

  


Once more the redhead leans across the counter-top and rests his elbows against the surface, his head cants to the side and his eyes narrow playfully. "Park Jimin."

  


"Why Park Jimin when I can ride Jimin?" Taehyung retorts, earning an obnoxiously loud laugh from the redhead.

  


"You're cute," comments the redhead. He's quiet only for a moment, eyes curiously watching the brunet, before nodding softly to himself. "Give me five." 

  


-

  


Needless to say as soon as the brunet reaches the floor of his apartment and stumbles blindly through the door, he immediately backs Jimin against the nearest surface available, which just happens to be the wall at the moment. Jimin makes a low whine as his back thuds dully against the wall, but he doesn't complain for long as his hands frantically grip at every inch of Taehyung that he can find.

  


Fingers, tiny and swift, push away the blazer that the brunet wears and allows it to drop without any second thought. One of his hands tugs on the tie he adorns, bringing their mouths together, kissing him deeply and drinking in the taste of saccharine liquor. His mouth is moving earnestly against Taehyung's, overly-eager for what they're about to do.

  


Teeth clink and clang noisily against the other as the two desperately attempt to keep their mouths connected without so much as a centimeter apart. Taehyung grinds rough and unabashed against the bulge that Jimin is sporting, in need of friction and the feel of heated skin smacking harshly against his own.

  


Jimin spreads his legs instinctively and allows the younger to thoroughly ravage him against the wall. The redhead's hips are thrusting forward to meet Taehyung's as he ruts carelessly against his thigh, moaning into the younger's mouth. One of his hands still tugs on the tie, tightening it around the brunet's neck—receiving a breathless grunt in response—while the other sneaks beneath his shirt to glide along the smooth skin of his abdomen.

  


Taehyung shivers beneath the administrations and hoists Jimin higher against the wall, maneuvering his hands and getting the latter to wrap his legs around his waist. "Need you so bad already," comes Taehyung's low and husky voice as he buries his face within the crook of the elder's neck, inhaling his heady scent and sighing wistfully.

  


"You're telling me," breathlessly laughs the redhead as he continues to shamelessly grind against the younger boy: "feels like I'm gonna cum in my jeans, you better hurry." 

  


Making it to the bedroom was more difficult than it should have been because the two were so insistent on stopping every few steps to push each other against the wall for more heated kisses. Eventually the two blindly stumble into the room and collapse on the bed, Taehyung having been pinned down by an eager Jimin who works on removing his shirt and tossing it to the side while he writhes down onto the younger's clothed hips.

  


" _Off_ ," Taehyung commands lowly as he works on the fastenings of Jimin's jeans and tugs them as far as he can get them, reaching between the fabric and his briefs to firmly grasp onto his cock.

  


"Shit, Tae." hisses the elder, who's head falls back, eyes rolling at the friction. "Just—just wait, will you?"

  


"Can't, waited long enough." whines Taehyung, who bucks his hips forward to meet Jimin's, the redhead's face contorting as he struggles with the task of removing his jeans and kicking them off onto the floor.

  


The duo are in such a rush that Jimin doesn't even have the time to remove his briefs before Taehyung is pressing him face-first into the mattress. "You bastard," hisses the redhead once more, shifting slightly so his cheek is pressed into the covers at an angle and allowing him to peer up at Taehyung.

  


"You're too slow, Jimin." growls the brunet as he rummages through his bed-side drawer to retrieve a half-empty bottle of lube, squeezing a dollop onto his fingers and prodding gently against Jimin's entrance. "Relax," cooed the brunet as he meets initial resistance, Jimin gasping sharply.

  


"Your fingers—fuck, they're so—.." He whimpers pathetically, eyes clenching shut. "Bigger than mine," he breathlessly exhales, fingers clenching tight into the sheets. 

  


Soon his body relents beneath Taehyung's administrations and gentle coaxing, managing to relax him enough to press a single digit into his snug cavity. His nimble finger begins a sluggish rhythm, entering him slow and steady, getting him used to the sensation of being stretched. Then he adds another and another until he's curling three length fingers inside of Jimin, fingers scissoring this way and that until Jimin is hurriedly exclaiming just how close he was already.

  


"Been a while?" Taehyung teases lightheartedly as he strokes himself before reaching for a condom to slide onto his cock. He chuckles as the redhead nods enthusiastically in response, all the while stroking more of the lubrication onto his cock for extra measure. "Me too, not gonna last long either."

  


"That's okay," Jimin shudders as he feels the press of the younger's cock easing past his ring of tightly wound muscles. He buries his face into the sheets for a moment, struggling to inhale properly. "We got all night."

  


Taehyung presses forward until he's fully sheathed within the elder boy, one of his hands tenderly kneading the muscles of his ass. Once he's buried completely, he takes a short while to adjust to such snug and unbearable heat; it had been so long, too long, since he had experienced this sensation and he would revel in it for as long as he physically could to singe the feeling to memory.

  


Who knew how long it would be until he found someone as mesmerizing and effortlessly sensual as Jimin? Who would feel so velvet-soft like Jimin, or would be as tight as him? Taehyung grunts as he grips onto Jimin's hips, nails forming crimson crescents into his skin, as he instinctively withdraws before surging his hips forward.

  


The force of his movement sent Jimin's body rocking forward onto the sheets, whimpers muffled by the sheets he's currently biting into. And it's a beautiful sight to behold; how his fingers are ghostly white from gripping onto the sheets and how his back is curved, how the light sheen of sweat covers his skin and how the hairs at the back of his neck seem to curl as they plaster to the nape of his neck.

  


Once more Taehyung steels himself before snapping his hips harshly forward once more but this time he's met with Jimin meeting him halfway, sending a rewarding amount of friction registering throughout the entirety of his body. Whether consciously or unconsciously the redhead is clenching around his cock as if coaxing him to continue, to move, to go faster—anything to spur him along the precipice of bliss he was so eager to meet.

  


"Best you got?" Jimin questions as he presses his cheeks in the covers once more, hips undulating as he fucks himself on Taehyung's cock. He releases a litany of curses when a hand is suddenly fisting into his hair, pushing his face more insistently against the sheets. "Gonna fuck me rough like that? _Mm_?"

  


Taehyung doesn't breathe a word and instead adjusts his grip within Jimin's flaming locks, tightening his hand and fingers within his hair. This time his hips thrust with abandon at a frantic and mercilessly pace, managing to spread Jimin's thighs further apart as he unravels the elder. Forgetting about pace and going slow, the brunet is fully intent on making the mouthy redhead regret those words.

  


Because with the way he's thrusting now, cocking pounding into his body and thighs harshly smacking against Jimin's, it would be anytime now. And Jimin, pretty Jimin, is a mess beneath his administrations as he meets him thrust for thrust and goads him on with lascivious words. Taehyung growls his frustration and moves his hand from the back of his head to the back of his sweat-damp neck where he clenches it there gingerly and dares him to speak then.

  


"This what you want?" he hisses aloud as he feels that tell-tale clench around his cock, alternating between squeezing him snug and releasing.

  


For once Jimin doesn't mouth off and instead nods his head vigorously against the sheets. His body begins to spasm, hips moving sporadically against Taehyung's as he closes in on his release. One of dainty hands goes to his cock, stroking himself out of time with the younger's relentless thrusts, fist tightening snug around the head of his cock as he releases without warning in thick spurts against the sheets.

  


Jimin's face is a rosy color as he cums inaudibly, his mouth falling open and eyes clenching tightly shut. He looks so beautiful, face frozen in bliss, as Taehyung pounds him relentlessly through his orgasm until all too soon the brunet is reaching the edge along with him. It only takes a few more earnest thrusts and Taehyung joins him over the precipice, releasing a string of curses and Jimin's name as he releases, body sagging over Jimin's as his hips twitch with no real rhyme or reason.

  


Jimin is grunting against the weight of Taehyung against his back, murmuring on about how heavy he is and that he's being crushed; it's said in a breathless, teasing manner and the brunet doesn't take it seriously as he wraps his arms around Jimin's waist and weakly thrusts until his hips give up altogether.

  


The redhead rests flat against the sheets, cum plastering to his abdomen. Not that he cares when he's so thoroughly sated from Taehyung's efforts. "I mean it this time," snorts the redhead: "you really are heavy and I'm getting all weird and tingly and sensitive." 

  


Taehyung shakes his head defiantly and presses his face into the back of Jimin's neck, peppering tender open-mouthed kisses there. "Just give me a minute," he rasps. His lips continue pressing kisses to the back of his neck, maneuvering a hand to shift Jimin's red locks from blocking his route. Softly he sucks against the smooth and unblemished skin until a possessive mark is formed there.

  


"I was gonna tell you not to mark me up," sighs the redhead, still squirming beneath the weight of the younger. 

  


"I could always buy you a collar for that," snickers the brunet as he brings his lips to Jimin's ear, tugging the lobe between his ivory teeth.

  


Jimin, despite himself, laughs along with him. He presses his hips playfully back against Taehyung's, earning a soft hum from the brunet. "You'd have to find a way to get it on me first." 

  


One of Taehyung's fingers drifts from caressing Jimin's perspired locks to pinch at his backside. "I could hold you down, just like this." retorts the brunet as he easily slides out of the elder with a slick sound, pinning his pale hands above his head with one hand.

  


Jimin shifts beneath him once more, not enjoying the absence of heat one bit. "Bring one next time, then?"

  


Taehyung presses one final, tender kiss to the latter's shoulder before crawling off of him completely to discard the used condom. Jimin watches him, sated, eyes flickering down toward the curve of Taehyung's ass and silently appraising it. He shifts upon the bed until he's resting on his back, nose crinkling in disdain when his cum, rapidly cooling and sticky, plasters across his heated skin. Jimin doesn't move, however, as he's still a boneless heap and instead folds his arms behind his head and sprawls his legs.

  


"Hey Tae?" The brunet, recently emerged from the bathroom, plops down onto the edge of the bed beside the redhead and makes an inquisitive noise. "I promised you the best fucking blowjob of your life, didn't I?"

  


Taehyung groans aloud and feels his cock already twitching back to life between his thighs. "I can't right now, I have to recharge." 

  


Jimin looks thoroughly amused and reaches down to grasp himself within in hand, lazily stroking his cock back to life. "Go get us some water, then?"

  


As cheeky as always, it makes sense that Jimin would have such a sex-drive. Taehyung smiles fondly at the redhead currently stroking himself and fiddling with one of his rosy nipples, dark eyes locking with his own. Taehyung desires to tell him that for some peculiar reason he wants to take him out on a date and show him around, but he doesn't; he bites his tongue and nods softly.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Completely dumbfounded, Taehyung continues to stare at the redhead, who is apparently just as surprised to see him in broad daylight as the brunet is. Eventually the redhead moves first and is closing the short distance between them to tug him by the front of his shirt, smashing his plump lips against Taehyung's and refusing to release him.

  


Taehyung melts within the kiss and fists the back of his head, tugging him impossibly closer into the contours of his body. Because this time, Taehyung wouldn't let Jimin get away from him, not after it had been so long since the two had shared a night together. Busy as per usual, the brunet hadn't had the time for anything else, but he'd be damned if he didn't make time for redhead and ask him out like he had desired those weeks ago when the two had first met. 

  


And, yeah.

  


Maybe he did have a plan for this weekend, if Jimin was willing that is.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? <3 
> 
> leave a comment or a kudo and lemme know ? :p x


End file.
